Freedom of All Things
by fernfury
Summary: It's been 3 months since the Defeat of the Green Death. When 5 mysterious new Night Furies show up after escaping their evil king, Toothless must help his family and friends and defeat Roz, King of Darkness, before it's to late. ToothlessXOC, OCXOC, some Hicstrid
1. Prologue

**I Don't own HTTY I only own Aurora, Fern, Diamond, Ruby, Star, and Sasha, Roz, and other characters that are not in the HTTYD movie.**

**This story takes place after the how to train your dragon movie. In this story, just to make things clear…**

**Toothless (a.k.a. Blaze) is related to Diamond and Ruby (twin older sisters) and Fern (younger sister)**

**Star is related to Aurora (older sister) and Midnight (younger sister)**

**Aurora is a healer dragon. (meaning her fire heals others, dragon, human, e.t.c., when they come in contact with it.)**

**Toothless and Star are dating**

**Sasha is a Nadder (Black with pink and blue markings)**

**Fern, Midnight and Sasha are best friends.**

**King Rox is the bad guy (read the story to find out more.)**

**What Nightfuries can do in my story (to make things even less complicated):**

**Hyperspeed (you know, traveling really fast so that the air is blue with white lines.)**

**Sonic booms (traveling to the speed where a sonic boom happens, causing a circle of cloud.**

**Colours of my OCs**

**All the Nightfuries are black except Aurora, who is grey. The black Nightfuries have stripes that appear when they go to war, when they fight, or when they just want to be colourful.**

**Stripes and Eyes:**

**Diamond : Yellow eyes and Pink stripes**

**Ruby: Yellow eyes and Red stripes**

**Fern: Green eyes and Lime green stripes**

**Star: Blue eyes and Purple stripes**

**Midnight: Blue eyes and Dark Blue stripes**

**Aurora's eyes are purple.**

**Toothless has light blue stripes.**

**Humans speaking will be underlined and dragonese will be normal.**

**These facts will hopefully make things a little less complicated as the story progresses. Hope you like the story. Hope you will enjoy it**


	2. 1 Someone I Know

**I don't own HTTYD**

It had been 3 months since the defeat of the Green Death. Toothless and Hiccup were both used to living life a fake limb/tail fin. The island of Berk was now a dragon friendly place and the dragons had become a part of the Viking lives.

All was well in the world of Hiccup. He had his best friend. He had a girlfriend. He wasn't viewed as complete screw up anymore.

But all was not well in the word of Toothless. Hiccup had noticed that toothless was acting a little miserable lately. Ok. A little was an understatement. Toothless was acting completely different. He wasn't waking Hiccup up like he usually did every morning. He waited until Hiccup asked before going flying. He ate hardly anything. Toothless usually just sat on top of Hiccup's house and stared into space, not responding to anything.

**Toothless's POV**

I was glad for Hiccup. He had a great life now. He was much happier than he had been when I had first met him in the forest. He was happier than he had ever seemed to be in his entire life. If only I could say the same about myself. I missed my Family. I missed how Fern and I used to fight over every little thing even though more than half the things we fought over didn't matter at all, (Hey, that's allot like Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Creepy) and how she would slap me in the face for no reason at all. I missed how my twin sisters Diamond and Ruby did almost everything perfectly in sync. I missed how Aurora would stare into the night sky for absolutely no reason when nothing was different than usual but seemed to learn something from it. I missed how Midnight and Sasha would help Fern bug and then they would run away until they fell down laughing.

But most of all, I missed Star. How her scales would shine in the morning sun. How she would wine when I wouldn't let her come on raids to the human village (before I met Hiccup) and how she would be so happy when I got back. I missed how the white dots on her tail seemed like they were twinkling like the stars in the sky. I missed her pointing out the group of stars that she had realized look like a snake, and had named each star after one of the people in our group, naming the ones closest to each other after me and her. But most of all, I missed her smile, her laugh, and her blue eyes.

As the sky grew dark and all the humans started to gather in their homes for supper, I stared up at the sky to see the first stars that appeared in the sky. The ones named after my family.

"Toothless. Time for dinner, Bud." Hiccup called, with a hint of concern in his voice. I know he's worried about me, but I can't help it. I miss my family. I miss Star.

I take one last look at the snake, found Star's star, and whispered to myself.

"I wish you were here. All of you."

I hop down off the roof and go inside.

Hiccup and Stoic hungrily scarf down their food. I'm usually done eating way before they are, but today, their having seconds and I have barely made a dent in my fish. Hiccup looks up from his dinner. He eats a lot for a kid that's as skinny as a twig.

"I'm getting worried about you Toothless. Usually you eat your fish really quickly. You're haven't been eating at all the past few days."

I give him a sarcastic no-really look, and continue staring out the window. Hiccup opens his mouth to say something, but I never hear it, because I'm racing out the door at the sound of a familiar sonic boom that only one type of dragon is capable of making.

**Me: So, it's obvious that Toothless misses his girlfriend and family.**

**Toothless: So much.**

**Me: So, I will Update soon so you can read more and meet Toothless's family.**

**Toothless: Yes! :D**

**Me: I will also introduce King Roz, the evil dude.**

**Toothless: … :P**

**Me: So stay tuned and Review!**

**Toothless: Please Review so I can have my girlfriend back! PLEASE! *Puppy dog eyes***


	3. 2 Reunite

**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon (Remember it because I don't want to repeat it every chapter)**

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Fern's POV**

I crashed into the cliff and landed on the hard wooden dock as I sped out of hyper speed with my twin sisters Diamond and Ruby, and my friends who were like sisters, Midnight and Aurora. When I regained my breath and stopped trembling, I realized what we had just done. _We escaped Roz! We really did it! No one escapes Roz! We're free!:D_

Than another thought hit me.

_Where's Star. She should be with us. She was just a minute ago._

I looked around for her, but there was no sign of her anywhere. Suddenly I heard a voice from the top of the cliff.

"You're alive! You escaped!"

I looked up to see my brother, Blaze, looking down at us with glee. He jumped off the edge of the cliff and glided down to us. As soon as he landed, I tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Yeah. You're alive too! You owe me five fish."

"Yep, great to see you to sis." He said sarcastically.

"What you do." I answered. (Ah, sibling rivalry. It never gets old.)

Suddenly a small voice spoke in astonishment from behind us.

"There are more?"

We all turned to see this really skinny human with brown hair. Everyone except me and Blaze panicked.

"Human!" The twins shouted at the same time, like they were one voice, and leapt underneath the dock. Aurora hid behind Blaze, she was a healer, not a fighter. Midnight automatically went into a defensive position, with wings slightly outstretched, and was ready to attack.

"Aw, come on you guys. A Terror could take him." I mocked them. Then I looked back at Blaze.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Um…" Blaze said.

The boy spoke before he could answer my question.

"Do you know these other Night Furies Toothless?" He asked my brother.

"Toothless?!" I said surprised, and burst out laughing. "Did he seriously just call you Toothless?!" I fell to the ground and laughed 'till I couldn't breathe. Midnight tried to keep from laughing, and you could hear the twins giggling from under the dock. Blaze glared at me, then looked at the boy and nodded.

The boy started to come close to me, and offered me a fish.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you."

I raised my eye brow. "Seriously. You couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"Just take the Fish Fern." Said Blaze.

I took the fish, but didn't let the kid pet me. I didn't fully trust humans. After all, they killed dragons. Need I say more. The boy, whose name was apparently Hiccup, gave the others fish and we all followed Blaze up the ramps and towards Hiccup's house.

_Man. They the humans have really weird names._ I thought to myself.

When we reached the house, we all got fed about 30 fish, a good meal for a Night Fury, and went up to Hiccup's room to chill for the rest of the evening.

We told Blaze about our escape. We had the cave nearest to the outside wall of the big cave where Roz made all the dragons of his kingdom live. (Just imagine a huge room, about the size of a soccer arena, like B.C. Place (if anyone has ever been there, if not, sorry, it's the best example I can come up with) and caves in the walls around three sides of the big cave. Each small cave would be about the size of an average bed room.) We had a rock, used as a table, that we would move at night and dig under. Eventually we had dug a tunnel from our cave to the cliff on the edge of the island that had the cave. We used this tunnel to escape.

After this, there was a silence, since we didn't exactly know what to talk about, and everyone was still taking in the fact that Blaze was still alive after being abducted by the Red Death and was now living with humans.

Midnight finally spoke to Blaze. "Dude, what happened to your tail?"

"Yeah and why are you wearing a saddle?" The twins asked at the exact same time.

_I swear, it's like they share half a brain or something._ I thought.

Me and Aurora nodded in agreement. Blaze told us the story of him meeting hiccup, and how he lost his tail, and Hiccup making him a new tail. (Basically the How to Train Your Dragon movie in Toothless's opinion.)

When he finished, we all commented on his story.

"You actually defeated the Green Death!" Mid night exclaimed.

"Are Hiccup and Astrid together now?!" asked Aurora. She was always one for romance.

"Why did the humans call you Toothless of all things?" I asked, hoping that if they named me they wouldn't name me something stupid.

The twins waited quietly until we had commented. Then they asked Blaze about a million questions, and when the twins ask questions, they want answers, so Blaze spent at least twenty minutes answering them.

Then we decided to go to sleep. Toothless slept on his bed. Midnight and Aurora slept on the left of Hiccup's bed. I slept on the right. The twins hung from the rafters, they liked sleeping upside down.

Blaze suddenly got up and asked "Where's Star." His voice was thick with worry.

Aurora took a deep breath and sighed. "She…she…she … um…"

"Just spit it out." He said.

"She didn't make it."

Blaze's face only showed horror and shock.

**Yeah, it's a long chapter, but I think it's a good one. Tell me what you think. Third chapter to come soon! Please Review.**


	4. 3 The Sky is Missing a Star

**Ok here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Toothless/Blaze POV**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I cried. She can't be gone. We promised we'd find each other after I left on a food gathering mission for Roz. Maybe she just got stuck in the tunnel and the others were too rushed to notice. Maybe she stayed behind to make sure that no was going to follow them. Maybe she ran to get some others. She'll be here soon. She's probably flying here right now. She's not gone. She's not gone.

The others are up now. The twins on either side of me. Fern and Midnight standing next to Aurora and giving me sympathetic.

Fern looked at Aurora. "You've got this one." She said.

Aurora sighed and started explaining, even though I didn't ask, she knew I would want to know.

"Star insisted that she go last. We all got into the tunnel and were waiting for her. We could hear yelling outside. The guards must have been coming. She just told us to run and closed the entrance. We stayed for a second, but there was yelling and then one of the guards started to open the tunnel entrance. We wanted to stay. But we knew Star would have wanted us to run."

Aurora finished, and for the first time in my entire life, I was on the brink of tears. And that's saying something, because Night Furies never, EVER cry.

"We have to get her back." I say finally. They'll kill her. That's what Roz does. He keeps the escaper for a few days, a week or two if they're lucky. Then he kills them and hangs a scale from over hanging where his cave entrance starts. There are a lot of scales hanging for the cave entrance. I don't want Star to have a scale hanging there.

"Do you know what they'll do if they catch you. You be dead before you can spread your wings." said Midnight. It's true. Something like this happened before. Once, when I was still in "the Tomb", as some people call it. It didn't end well.

"I don't care." I say.

Diamond pats my back. "We'll think of something." She says. It's one of the few times the twins don't say something at the exact same time. That means it's a serious situation.

"For now, let's get some sleep. We need our rest." Aurora advises.

"Yep" Fern says.

We all turn to go to our sleeping places, to see that Hiccup is standing in the door way.

"Did I miss something?" He says. I role my eyes and go to sleep.

**Ok guys. Yes, it's kind of a sad chapter, but it gets better. Hope you liked it anyway. Please Review! **


	5. 4 The Great and Powerful Roz

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. This one will be short. Enjoy!**

Roz laughed evilly and smiled down at the Kingdom as the dragons filed out of their houses and went to their forced jobs. Each type of dragon had a specific job. Nadders were in charge of fishing with their spikes. Gronkles were stone miners, often eating the worthless rocks that fell from the mine walls, but keeping the ones like marble. Zipplebacks were tree cutters, using their two heads to cut down twice as many trees. Nightmares were jewel miners, getting the jewels that made Roz rich. Night Furies had the toughest job. They were coal miners. They mined the coal that kept the castle warm, while the rest of the caves were cold. All dragons started their work at the age of 15, unless you applied to be a castle servant, then you started at 14. Some dragons volunteered to be guards at the age of 16, which meant they were brainwashed and had a black stripe burnt down the middle of their faces. The dragons that worked and lived a "normal" life lived a tough life, under VERY strict rules.

If you tried to escape, tried to skip work, organized an uprising, or tried to start a secret resistance, you were captured by the guards, kept in custody for a week or two, and then killed. That was Roz's was. If you argued with him about that, you died too.

When a dragon was killed, one of their scales was hung up from Roz's balcony for everyone to see. There were about 50 scales hanging at the moment. About 30 of them were Night Fury scales, because the Night Furies did not seem to agree with anything their Night Fury king.

Roz smirked and turned back to the cave. He quickly flew down to the dungeon, the only level of the castle cave that was not warmed by the coal fed fires. He went through the dark passage way, occasionally glancing through the cell doors at his prisoners. At the end of the hall was the cell holding the newest prisoner, a female Night Fury. She had been trying to escape with her friends. Her friends had escaped. She was less fortunate. The guards were trying to get information about a previous escaper who had also organized a secret resistance. The secret resistance had been ended, but the person who organized it had escaped. This female Night Fury, whom was labelled number 57, because she was the 57th person caught this year, had known this dragon. The dragon who had escaped was labelled number 0.

Roz entered the cell. 57 snarled at him.

"What do you know of 0, 57."

"I don't know who you're talking about." She snapped back. One of the guards zapped her with a fire stick.

"You will talk, eventually." Roz answered darkly. Then he turned and went back up to the balcony, thinking of the most agonizing way to kill a Night Fury.

Ok, I felt like writing something very dark, so I introduced Roz. If you haven't already figured out, he's a jerk. If you haven't figured out already, 57 is Star and 0 is Toothless/Blaze. I hope you guys like this chapter. One thing I realized while writing this chapter, writing jerks is amazingly fun! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and May the Force Be With You!


	6. 5 The Name Game

**Hey guys, so I got some name ideas, and came up with some good names on my own. I also talked to some of my friends ad got ideas from them too. Also, I'm in a really great mood! Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to 21SidraCire for Midnight's name. **

**Toothless/Blaze POV**

I woke up later in the morning than I usually do. Everyone else was just getting up. Hiccup was already up. He was downstairs getting all the fish ready for the six of us. I got up and looked around. Me and Fern were the last two in Hiccup's bedroom.

"Mornin'." She said while yawning and stretching like a cat. Typical Fern, always the last to wake up.

"Morning." I replied. We then went downstairs where Hiccup was just giving fish out. While we were eating, Hiccup sat on a stool and talked to us.

"We're going to go to the Dragon Academy today guys. You'll meet the others and get names. Then we're gonna go fishing and flying…" Hiccup kept talking.

"What's the Dragon Academy?" asked Midnight.

"It's the place where we practice with the humans." I replied. "We'll go there and meet my friends and Hiccups friends."

We finished eating and flew over to the Dragon Academy, or as it were casually referred to as, the Ring.

When we got there, Hiccup was showered with questions from the other humans, especially Fishlegs.

"You found other Night Furies?!" Astrid asked.

"Can I name one!?" asked Snotlout.

"Can I ride one?!" asked Tuffnut eagerly.

"You idiot. He's obviously going to let me ride one first." Retorted Ruffnut. This sent the blonde twins into a fight over a really stupid question, but they are, well, them.

Fishlegs asked the most questions

"Where did you find them? Do you know where they came from? Why is that one grey and the others black? Do you think it means anything or is it just a colour difference? Did you see any signs that there are any other Night Furies nearby when you found them? Oh, I'll go get the book of dragons!" Fishlegs said all in one breath. Then he ran across the arena to a wooden box and got the book of dragons and then hurried back over.

Aurora turned to me. "So what's this book of dragons?" She asked.

"It's the book where the Vikings write everything they know about each type of dragon down. When we made peace with the dragons, we had to rewrite it. There a bunch of pages that were just taken out and completely rewritten, like the Night Fury page."

"Really, what did they know about Night Furies before you met Hiccup?"

"Ha, nothing." I laughed.

Hiccup started talking again, so I went and introduced the girls to my friends.

"Hey, Toothless. Who's your girlfriend?" Hookfang said, looking from me to Fern.

"That's my sister you idiot." I growled at him.

"Oh, right. I knew that." He said, knowing now not to argue with me. (We got in a fight after the Thaw fest games when he was boasting about winning. I won, of course.)

"Anyways…" I turned to my friends, "guys, these are my sisters, Fern, Diamond, and Ruby. Midnight is Fern's best friend, and Aurora is my twin sister's best friend. She's also a healer dragon." I turned to my family. "These are my friends Hookfang, Meattlug, Stormfly, and Barf and Belch." I sighed. "There anymore questions, don't, ask, me." I walked over to where the humans has "hidden" an extra store of fish and had a second breakfast, just for the heck of it.

**Aurora's POV**

Blaze's friends had many questions to ask us. Fern, being hostile after being raised in a very harsh environment for most of her life, didn't answer many questions. Midnight, being shy and timid for the same reason Fern was hostile towards strangers, also didn't answer many questions. The twins and I were a little more open than they were. Most of the questions were asked about me, because I was different. I had always been different, so I was used to questions like these.

"So, you're a healer dragon. What's that mean?" asked Stormfly

"It means that when I breathe fire, it heals instead of burns. We also know different remedies and things that can heal that are made from plants. For example, there are some plants that are pain killers, and some plants that soothe burns. There also some plants that make my healing fire heal certain injuries faster if I eat them before healing someone." I explained.

"Cool." Said Barf and Belch at the same time. They remind me of the twins, sort of.

"So, how did you get here?" asked Meatlug.

And so I explained, for the second or third time, about Roz's kingdom and the terrible life in the "tomb", how we escaped, and how star got left behind.

"So, if Star's you and Midnight's sister, how does that relate to you three and Toothless's family living together. Did you just get thrown together and had to make friends or something like that?" Asked Stormfly.

"Oh, no." said Diamond. Ruby finished her sentence. "Star and Blaze are dating."

"Who's Blaze?" asked Hookfang. The rest of our new friends looked confused too.

"You idiots! You were talking to him a couple seconds ago!" shouted Fern. Midnight nodded shyly.

"We don't know anyone called Blaze." Said Stormfly.

Blaze came over, and Fern tackled him. She then looked at the others and pointed to him with her tail.

"Blaze!" She said.

"Your name is Blaze! You never told us about this, or your family! Or that you have a Girlfreind!" yelled Stormfly.

"Yes, my name is Blaze. And yes I have a girlfriend." Said Blaze, standing and pushing Fern off of him, who then slapped with her tail in the back of the head.

"Is she hot?" asked Hookfang, raising his eyebrows (or where dragons would have eyebrows, but you know what I mean.)

"She's mine." Growled Blaze and then added "But yes, she is hot."

Fern and I rolled our eyes. Meatlug was about to say something but then the humans came over to us.

"So Toothless, I assume you have introduced the Night Furies to our dragons?" Said Hiccup.

Blaze nodded.

"Good, so now we have to give you five names." He continued.

"Since there are five of them, and you've already got to name a Night Fury, the rest of us should get to name them." Said Fishlegs, very intelligently.

"I think that seems fair. Why don't you go first for having that idea Fishlegs." Said Hiccup.

Fishlegs nodded and looked at the five of us. He walked over to me and put out his hand to pet me. I let him pet me, because he seemed nice and I didn't think he would hurt me. Healer dragons are more trusting it seems.

"I'm going to name this one cloud, because she is the colour of the clouds in the sky." He said after a moment of thinking.

"Good name Fishlegs." Said Hiccup.

"I think it's an ok name I said." I said. Blaze nodded. He was standing next to Hiccup.

"Who wants to go next." Said Hiccup.

Astrid walked up to him, punched him in the arm, and the kissed him.

I threw Blaze an "are they dating" look and he nodded.

Fern came to stand next to me.

"I witnessed enough of this at home with him and star." She said. I rolled my eyes.

Astrid stopped kissing him. The other humans looked disgusted, except for Fishlegs, who was writing a new page in the book of dragons. Hiccup had a ridiculously goofy looking smile on his face.

"I think Astrid should go next." Said Hiccup.

"No fair that's bribing!" yelled Snotlout.

He was ignored, and Astrid walked up to Fern.

"Please not something stupid. Please not something stupid." Said Fern quietly to herself.

Astrid came in front of Fern and stared her down. As hard as this is to say, most dragons would have shied away at her stare, even a Nightmare, but Fern just stared right back.

"Oh, I have an Idea! You should call her soot!" called Tuffnut.

Fern automatically shot a fire ball at him, purposely missing him by a few inches. Night Furies never miss a shot.

"Flare." Said Astrid.

Fern was pleased with this name. It was a very good name.

All the humans clapped.

"Oh, I want to go next!" said Ruffnut.

"No, I want to go next." Retorted Tuffnut.

They were about to tackle each other, but Hiccup intervened before they could.

"You can both go." He said.

The twins stepped forward and, ironically, went toward the twins.

The dragon twins looked at each other and took a single step back.

"I'm naming this one Spark." Said Ruffnut, pointing at Diamond.

"And I'm naming that one Snark." Tuffnut pointed to Ruby.

"Great, that just leaves you Snotlout." Said Hiccup.

Snotlout went up to Midnight, who looked timidly up at him and backed away a few steps.

Snotlout stood there for a few seconds, opened his mouth, then closed it again, then spoke.

"I hereby name this dragon… um … Wednesday!" He finally said, proudly.

"Seriously." Said Ruffnut, giving him an "are you kidding me look".

"What, It's my turn to name a dragon, and I'm naming this one Wednesday." He said.

"Okay then Wednesday it is." Said Hiccup. "You guys want to go eat at the view point?"

All the humans nodded and got on their dragons.

"Follow us." Blaze said.

We all flew over to the edge of a cliff with an amazing view of the ocean. While the humans ate, us dragons looked over the ocean.

Blaze sighed. "Star would have loved this." He said.

"Hey, we'll get her back." I said.

"Yes, and I have the perfect plan!" Fern said. We all looked at her, and personally, I was a little scared to see that she had her evil smile on.

**Okay. That was, like, the longest chapter I have ever written. But I hope you liked it. I will try to update soon. Also, I'm bringing in a new character when Star is rescued (that's all I'm telling you about the future by the way.) Besides star and Sasha, who will officially join the dragons of Berk later in the story, I am also going to bring in Flame, another Nightfury, about Fern's age (hint hint). Flames stripe colours are orange by the way, and his eyes are the same colours as the twins. Also, Heather will be in the story some time later, I'll work her into the story. It might take a few chapters though. (If you don't know who Heather is, watch Riders of Berk Episodes 10 and 11). Hope you liked the chapter! Remember to Review.**


	7. 6 Mastermind

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Fern's POV**

We all headed over to a cove, near a place the humans called Raven's Point. It was a pretty good size; there was a tree on one side and a pond full of fish. The pond was spring fed, so it never went dry. There a bunch a ledges on the cliff faces surrounding the cove.

"This is the place where I got trapped when my tail got cut off." Said Blaze.

"Yeah, I can see where you took out your anger at innocent cliffs." I said, noticing the burn marks on the side of an empty cliff.

"Oh, shut up." He retorted.

I tackled him and we kept fighting until we fell into the pond. I splashed water in his face and laughed.

"Look their fighting just like us!" said Tuffnut to his sister, pointing at us and punching Ruffnut in the arm to get her attention.

We stopped fighting immediately, it was creepy how much alike we were to Ruff and Tuff.

The humans started fishing in the pond, so we all gathered around a rectangle I had drawn in the sand. I drew a map of the "tomb" and the ocean around the island it was on.

"So…" I started, "This is where the main entrance to the castle is, but there is also a secret unguarded emergency exit that leads to the floor above the dungeons, where Star is hopefully being held right now. One of us has to go into this secret entrance and sneak into the castle, then free Star, and anyone else we know, that is in the dungeons. Whoever is doing that then escapes back through the secret exit they just entered the castle in and flies to this nearby island." I said, pointing to the island on the edge of the "map." I continued with the plan. "Then, while someone is rescuing star, another person, or two, goes into our escape tunnel from our old cave here. "I pointed to the other, smaller, cave I had drawn, and drew the tunnels leading from the island to the castle and from our cave old cave to the cliff. "Those people will help gather the herbs and plants we had to leave behind when we escaped. The herbs we gather are Aurora's. Everybody got that." I finished. They all nodded.

"That is one of the most well thought out plans I have ever seen/heard. You're a genius!" said Blaze.

"That's what I told you when you started the secret rebellion in the "tomb", but did you let me join? No!" I said.

"You were ten." He answered.

"He's got a point." Said Aurora.

I rolled my eyes and Blaze smirked at me.

We all decided on who was doing what. Me and Stormfly would go into the old cave and gather the plants Aurora had stored there, and, after allot of arguing, it was decided that Blaze would rescue Star.

"But how are you going to fly?" Asked Meatlug. "you can't fly unless hiccup is riding you. You'll need, like, a new tail fin or something."

"That can be arranged." Grinned Aurora.

We all took a step back words.

**So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I use allot of cliff hangers, but hey, it's how I write. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. I love reviews.**


	8. 7 New Tail, New Boundries

**I'm back; this will be a shorter chapter. Hope you like it, read and review after please!**

**Blaze/Toothless POV**

It was around midnight, and we were all in the cove again. Aurora was eating some weird plant we'd found at the bottom of a sea cliff half an hour ago, after about 3 hours of searching.

"So, you're sure about this?" I asked Aurora. I had absolutely no idea what she was gonna do, but apparently it would let me on my own after.

"Yes, I'm sure, it will totally work." She answered.

We all exchanged worried looks.

Fern went and joined the twins hanging upside down on a nearby tree. Midnight lay down beneath the tree. Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf, and Belch all gathered around me. Aurora finally came over to us. She looked at everyone around me.

"You all might want to move." She said. Everyone took a step back, they may not know what a healer dragon was capable of, but they at least knew to get out of the way when they told you to.

"Don't move." She told me. She walked over to where my tail was. The one hiccup had made for me was back at the Haddock house, along with the saddle and all the other stuff hiccup needed so that we could fly. "This might hurt a little." She finally said.

"There was an exploding pain in my tail, making me wince, and then it was just a small pain, like a human might feel when they prick their finger, only it didn't go away. I glanced back and saw Aurora breathing a steady stream of healing fire on the spot where my missing tail fin should have been.

Five minutes later, she stopped breathing fire on my tail.

"Done." She said, and went to the small lake to get a drink.

"That's it. So now what? What did that even do?" I exclaimed.

"Look for yourself." She answered between gulps of water.

I turned around to see my tail fully intact. No missing tail fin. No fake tail fin. The only way you could tell that my tail had ever been ripped off was that there was a thin white scar outline where the fin connected to my tail. I flexed the tail fins, and they both spread out, as if nothing had ever happened.

"You're welcome." Said Aurora, clearly sensing that I was in shock.

I nodded.

Fern came down from the tree she had been hanging on.

"I bet I can still beat you at trick flying!" she said with a smirk.

"Oh, you're on!" I said, accepting her challenge. We both leapt in the air. She was a lot faster since the last time I had raced her, but I still kept up. The others flew after us, though not as fast. We all flew towards the village. 2 sonic booms were heard in the night sky.

**Hope you guys liked it. I gave toothless his tail back. (you're welcome toothless.) Please review! I'll try to update soon!**


	9. 8 Taking the High Road

**Hey guys, hope you liked the chapters so far. Here's the next chapter! Please review!**

**Fern POV**

We all snuck back into the village unnoticed. It was a lot easier now that Blaze could fly. We all flew silently over the houses. Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Barf and Belch all went to their humans' houses. The rest of us quietly slipped through the back door of Hiccups house and went up to his room where we all slept. He was awake.

"Where have you guys been? I've been searching for you for hours. It's midnight. I know you're Night Furies, but why were you so late," he asked us,

Blaze showed Hiccup his tail. If hiccups jaw could have hit the floor it would have.

"Toothless, how did you…. When did…. Who did this?" He said stuttering.

Aurora nudged hiccups arm.

"You did this?" hiccup asked. Aurora nodded. "Thank you." He gave her a quick hug.

I looked over at Blaze. "You're jealous." I said, smirking at him when I saw his expression.

"No I'm not." He retorted. I rolled my eyes. He is so denying it.

We all went to our spots to sleep. Hiccup was about to turn the light out when he looked up.

"Toothless," he said. Blaze looked up.

"Don't leave for three days like last time. Okay." Hiccup said with worry in his eyes.

My brother nodded. Hiccup turned out the light and we all went to sleep. Tomorrow evening, the plan would take place.

*****The next evening*****

We all finished eating at the ring and watched the humans doting over the dragon book.

"So, you guys ready for tonight." I said. Tonight was the night we freed Star.

"Yep." Everyone nodded.

We had "borrowed" some pieces of what the humans call paper and gotten a terror to claw in the map that I had made in the cove. Terror claws were really small, so they could draw things like maps on paper in great detail and not destroy the paper.

The sun was setting and the humans were all going into their houses. They were used to letting us stay out a little longer than they did, so we could go hunting and stuff like that.

When all the humans were inside we set off in the general directions of the "tomb". We could have gotten there in 10 minutes flat, using hyper speed, but we had the others with us, so it took us about 2 and a half hours. By the time we got there, it was dark. The moon was covered by clouds, which

was good, because the light from the moon reflecting off the water would have made it harder to sneak into the "tomb."

We all landed on the nearby island, a 2 minutes fly from the island with the big cave. There was a single fire burning at the main entrance to the cave, with a guard standing next to it. About twenty meters to the right was the entrance to the escape tunnel to our old cave.

"You guys stay here, and be ready to run, guards could come after us. Aurora, be ready. We don't know how injured Star will be." Blaze said, the last sentence with a tinge of worry.

Everyone nodded and got into hiding so they could see where we were, but not be seen by the guard.

Blaze took off and headed towards the secret tunnel to the prison of the castle, and me and Stormfly headed off towards the secret entrance to our old cave.

**Ok. The next two chapters will be a continuation of the execution of the plan. Hope you guys liked it. Will try to update soon! Please review!**


	10. 9 Saving a Fallen Star

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the long wait. If you don't know why there was such a long wait, I'll give you a moment to read the Author's note before this chapter. (moment) Ok, I also blame schoolwork, and I had allot to do so far over spring break. Anyways, here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it. Please review!**

_**Italics = someone's thoughts**_

**Underlined = a human talking**

**Toothless/Blaze POV**

I took off into the night, silent and invisible. I flew across the water and over the island until I was over the approximate area of the escape tunnel. I landed and searched the ground, being careful to not leave any evidence that I had been there. I finally found the tunnel and carefully wound my way through to the exit at the end. There was a large slab of sandstone in the way, blocking me from the cave.

"Great, now what." I said to myself. I nudged the stone, and it shifted, I tried pushing on it for like five minutes. No luck, it didn't budge. Then I thought, what f it's like the doors humans have on their houses, so they call them. I tried pushing it open like a door and it opened with a creek, like it had never been used, or at least not in a long time. I crept into the hallway. It was a huge sandstone cavern with indents in the walls that held coal fed fires. A little to my left was a dark door way that I assumed led down to the dungeon. The last place on earth I wanted Star to be.

"Hey, you there! Stop!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see a dark blue nadder with a burnt black stripe down the middle of its face, charging me.

_Great. One of Roz's guards. Just great. _I think to myself sarcastically. The brainwashed maniacs weren't the brightest, but they knew who I was, and for good reason. If I was caught, I was dead.

The nadder charged me with its tail spikes ready. I got into attacking position. He shot 5 spikes at my head, which I dodged easily. I pounced and clawed his wing and shoulder. He tried to hit me with his spiked tail, but I counter-attacked by hitting in the head with my tail, hard. The nadder collapsed to the ground unconscious. I turned around and ran down the passage way into the dungeon. I had to find Star and get her out of here, fast, before the nadder wakes up. Hopefully he will have a concusion and forget I was ever there. Not likely though.

I get down to the dungeon. It's dark, cold, and smells like depression. There are no coal fed fires to heat the space. There is a hall going down the middle of the dungeon, with cells lining it. I slowly creep down the hall looking into each cell for Star. Most cells are filled with sleeping, starving prisoners that are there because they stole food. An old gronkle looks up at me with sad, sunken in eyes. The eyes don't call for help, don't ask for food or warmth, but instead seem to be saying to get out before I get caught. The old, grey gronkle turns his back to me and goes back to sleep. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and continue looking for Star. I reach the end of the hall and take a quick glance in the end cell. I can't find her. I start to panic, thinking they moved her somewhere, or she's already gone. I take a quick glance in the end cell again, losing hope, and turn to leave. Then I do a double take and look again, and that's when I see her.

**Star's POV**

All I could feel was the cold, hard stone floor of my cell as I lay o the ground, trying to sleep, to get away from this place. I lay still and listened to the rhythmic drip of water from the ceiling. I had been here for only a couple of days, but it showed. The guards had interrogated me for hours, believing I knew something about some guy named zero who was number one on their wanted list. The guards had finally left me alone.

So, here I lay, on the cold stone floor of the dungeon, sore from bruises. I also had a burn on my left wing and shoulder and a long cut running along my tail.

_Did the others get out? Are they safe? Will they come back for me? Will I ever see them again? _The questions bounced around in my head, and it was killing me not to be able to answer any of them. Then my thoughts started to stray to Blaze. _Is he alive? Is he waiting for me? Is he trying to find me? Or has he given up and gone chasing after other girls?_

I heard footsteps and braced myself for another long interrogation by the guards. I heard the cell door open and gaze a low growl.

"Easy ice princess, just me." I heard Blaze's voice, and all my worries went away. He's come back for me.

I look at him. "Blaze, you came back for me?"

"Course, I'm not going to leave you here." He said, pulling off the chain from around my tail. "Come on, we've got to get out of here."

"The guards kept trying to get information about some guy named zero from me." I told him. His face grew even more worried.

"I was worried that would happen." He said finally.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll explain when we get out of here." He answered sharply, gently nudging me out the door.

We hurried through the dungeon and up into the hall, crashing straight into someone. I winced in pain. I opened my eyes to see Blaze getting into defensive mode to protect me, and a black and pink nadder getting up and shaking her head.

"Sasha?!" I asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I, um, I signed up to be a servant, I needed more food." She shrugged looking guilty.

"Come on." Blaze said, motioning for her to come with us. The skinny nadder looked startled.

"Come where?" She asked. Not fully understanding what he was suggesting.

"To freedom. Ya know, escape."

"What is we get caught."

"We're not going to get caught."

Sasha thought for a second, then nodded. Blaze helped me up and guided us to a sandstone black that opened when you pulled on it.

"What is this?" I asked.

"An escape tunnel. Keep walking, don't look back." He ordered me. He looked around and closed the sandstone slab, locking us in darkness. It took a moment for our eyes to adjust. We all followed the tunnel up to the surface of the island.

Blaze turned to me.

"You think you can fly?" He asked me with concern.

"It think so, If I don't go to fast." I answered. "Depends how far we have to go."

"Just to that island." He said, motioning to the island next to the one we were on. "You don't have to if you can't, I can carry you."

"I think I can manage it." I said.

"Are you sure." He persisted. Gosh, were would be here all night if this kept going on.

"Ahem." We both turned to see Sasha giving us an "are you serious" look. "What part of escaping involves actually leaving the island." She said.

"Come on." Blaze said. We all took off and slowly flew across the starlit water to the neighbouring island. Blaze flew underneath me, I could tell he was worried about me. I looked back to see a dark blue nadder, one of the guards, looking around the place with the escape tunnel confusedly. _Close call._ I thought.

We reached the island and Blaze called out to unseen people.

"Guys, I'm back."

At, first I thought he was crazy, but then I saw Aurora, the twins, Fern, and Midnight emerge from the trees. I landed on the ground, exhausted from the, even though it was a short one. They all came up to me, saying how glad they were that I was okay, and that they were never letting me out of their sight again. They also were happy to see that Sasha had escaped with us, especially Fern and Midnight, who had been friends with Sasha for a long time. Aurora shooed them away and started to semi-heal the burn on my wing, saying she would properly heal it when we got back to some place called Berk. It all happened in a blurr. I looked up and noticed a monstrous nightmare, a nadder, a gronkle, a zippleback, and another nightfury I didn't know watching us. "Who are they?" I asked.

You could hear some yelling from the entrance to the "tomb" in the distance. Everyone got ready to take off. "Friends, we'll make introductions later" Fern answered. We all took off and flew the two hour journey to this Berk place. I ended up getting carried by Blaze for half of the way back.

**So, Star has been saved, but Roz knows about it. Also, there is another night fury in the story. The next chapter is about Fern and Stormfly breaking in to the old cave and getting some of Aurora's herbs. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I will try to update again soon. Pease review!**


	11. 10 Tagalong

**I'm back, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review!**

Fern's POV

Stormfly and I took off into the night. We headed off into the direction of my old cave, about 20 feet from the main entrance to the tomb. We reached a tall pillar of rock about 10 feet from where we needed to be. The guard was looking around for anyone that would be sneaking out or anyone unwanted visitors, a.k.a. us.

"Now what?" said Stormfly. "We'll never get past him."

We were silent for a minute because he looked our way. He looked away though, not able to see us. You could see the black burnt stripe on his face.

"I have an idea." I said. I looked around and grabbed a smallish looking rock from the cliff and threw it past the guard. It crashed into the face off the cliff on the other side of the cave entrance.

"Who's there?" The guard said. He turned towards the noise.

"Now!" I whispered. Me and Stormfly made a dash for the escape tunnel. I looked back to see the guard shrug before we went into the tunnel. We crawled through the tunnel until we reached a dead end.

"Is that the rock covering the entrance to the escape tunnel?" Asked Stormfly.

"Yes." I answered before moving it slowly and as quietly as I could.

We climbed up into the deserted cave. It was as small, dark, and cold as I remembered. I looked around to see the ledges where we would sleep, and the hollowed shelf like ridges where Aurora stored her medicine plants. We pulled out some of the linen sacks we borrowed from the humans and started stuffing in the plants. _Aurora can sort them again later._ I thought.

"Ok. This way." I heard a voice and then some footsteps approaching. I paused for a moment and listened. It sounded like a Monstrous Nightmare, a Nadder, and either a Gronkle, Zipplebakc, or Night Fury.

"Hide!" I told Stormfly. We ducked into to the shadows. I watched as a yellow Monstrous Nightmare and a green Nadder came around the corner. They were both guards. They were followed by a Night Fury, around my age. He was alone, and he wasn't a guard.

"Whatever you find in here you can keep." The nightmare said.

Then both guards turned and left.

The Fury looked around the cave and the noticed that the stone in the middle of the cave next to a hole in the ground. The boy looked at the tunnel. I slowly crept out of the shadows, but enough into the shadows that he wouldn't see me. The Fury was about to jump into the tunnel when I came up right behind him.

"I wouldn't do that I were you." I said.

He jumped and backed away from me. "Who are you? I didn't steal anything I swear."

"Relax. I'm not a guard. I'm just I Night Fury, like you."

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Getting my stuff back." I said. I motioned for Stormfly to keep collecting the herbs, which she did. The boy was to focused on me to notice really. _He's kinda cute._ I thought. _No Fern. Do not get distracted by boys. Focus!_

The boy stared at me. "You're a rebel. You're one of THEM."

"Yes, I am a rebel, but I'm a free rebel, because I escaped." Stormfly came up behind me and looked questioningly at the new Fury.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"I'm Flame." He answered.

"Great. Nice to meet you." I said moving towards the tunnel to leave. Flame jumped in front of me.

"I can't let you do that." He said.

"What?" me and Stormfly both said.

"You're rebels and escapies. Who knows what you've stolen or done." He said. "We're supposed to turn in rebels. Right?"

"Or you could come with us." I said.

"To where?"

"Freedom. Enough food. A Roz free world!"

"That does sound pretty good." He said.

"Just need to know one thing before we leave." I said.

"Anything!" he said now eager to leave at the idea of freedom.

"Are you afraid of humans?" I said with a smirk.

We all landed in the cove on Berk. We had escaped succeesfully and made it back. Blaze had rescued Star, as well as Sasha. Flame was introduced to our group and didn't complain about leaving the humans un harmed. We left Star, Sasha and Flame in the cove and all snuck back into the village. To the humans, it was like we were never gone. Oh, how wrong they were.


	12. 11 Dragons of Interest

**Alright, here's the new chapter. Yay! Got two chapters up in one day! Hope you guys like it. I will try to update again soon, but no promises. I've got school and stuff to worry about, but it will be summer vacation soon, so I should be able to write allot then. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and review! I am open to suggestions too.**

**And to all of you who have told me or have found out that this story was copied by UniqueStar12, I have been alerted and dealt with the situation. UniqueStar12 has now been banned from the site she was on, whatever it was called, and all the stories she stole are now safe, including this one, so there is nothing to worry about, but thank you all for your support! Keep calm and read on fanfictioners!**

**Fern's POV**

"Toothless! What is it bud?" Said Hiccup as Blaze jumped around him, getting in the way as the human tried to walk to the black smith shed. It was the morning after we had rescued Star, Sasha, and Flame. They were all in the cove with the twins and Midnight. Aurora was storing healing plants in an abandoned house somewhere on the outskirts of the village. The others were trying to get the attention of their humans to show them the new dragons. Aurora came and landed next to me on the roof of Hiccup's house, smelling strongly of herbs.

"Going to heal Star?" I asked.

"Yup." She answered. "Do you know when you and the others will be coming with the humans?"

"Soon."

She nodded and flew off to the cove. I looked over and laughed as Blaze knocked over Hiccup yet again. The other humans and their dragons were coming over as well.

"Hiccup, what's up with the dragons?" "They're acting all weird." "They never usually do this." They told him.

"Well, maybe there's something they wasn't to show us?" Hiccup suggested.

The dragons nodded. The humans climbed n their dragons and took off. I flew off of the house and followed them.

"Hey, Flare." Fishlegs greeted me.

"Fish, you know that the dragons can't understand us, right?" Snotlout said.

I turned and shot a small fireball right past his face, making him scream very high pitched. Everyone laughed and Hiccup said that he shouldn't get on my bad side, which was very good advice. WE flew out of the village and over the forest.

"Alright Toothless, lead the way." Said Hiccup.

I snickered. "Toothless."

"Shut up!" Blaze said, pushing me over in mid-flight.

Soon we reached the cove and landed. The humans were very confused.

"You wanted to show us Spark, Snark, and Wednesday eating? Said Snotlout, very annoyed.

I rolled my eyes. Humans can be so stupid sometimes.

"Hey, where's Flame, Sasha, and Star?"

Diamond looked up. "Star and Sasha are by the tree and…"

"Flame is just grabbing some fish from the ocean." finished Ruby.

"Was." Said Flame, lading nearby with a fish in his mouth. Aurora motioned for Sasha and Star to come over and join us. Blaze immediately went over to star and put his wing over her gently. Hookfang, Meatlug, Storfmly, Barf, Belch and I came over to eat fish. The humans were in shock.

"Two more Night Furies and a Nadder!?" exclaimed Astrid.

"And such unusual colouring. I've never seen a Deadly Nadder with black scales before." Inquired Fishlegs.

"What are we going to call them?" asked Hiccup.

"Well, I think we should call the male Night Fury Ash." Suggested Fishlegs.

"Good idea legs. Anyone else?" said Hiccup.

"How about we call the Nadder Zuri?" suggested Astrid.

"Zuri? That's not a word!" said Snotlout. Astrid punched him in the face.

"Yes it is. I heard it from trader Yohan. It means beautiful in some language called Swahili." Astrid defended.

"That's a great idea Astrid. And we can call the other Night Fury Jewel." concluded Hiccup.

So, we all flew back to the village, where the sight of all the new Night Furies and a new, uniquely coloured Deadly Nadder drew a huge crowd, which surrounded us all as soon as we landed.

**So, hope you guys liked the chapter. Zuri does actually mean beautiful in Swahili, unless the internet lied to me, in which case I have just insulted an entire race. Anyways, the next chapter will include one of Mildew's famous rants and hopefully a brief introduction of a new character. Yay! :D Please review, follow, favourite, e.t.c!**


	13. 12 The Many Complaints of Mildew

**Thanks to all of you who are supporting this story! It really means allot to me!**

**FERNFURY LOVER 1 – I'm a girl, but that's all I'm telling you about me. My name is actually based off of Fern in the story, and she's a night fury, so I came up with fern fury. Nice name by the way. ;)**

**I'd like to thank the following people for their continuous support throughout the time I have been writing the story.**

**BoltsFan247**

**Th3-Dragon-Lord**

**xXSlyXNightfuryXx**

**Thanks guys, means allot to me! Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! Please Review**

**No POV**

The Vikings crowded around the new dragons as they landed near Hiccup's house. Hiccup and his friends had done a fairly good job at keeping the new dragons a secret, at least until they were settled, but when only one night fury has ever been seen, seven new ones tend to draw large amounts of attention.

Questions were blurted out and Hiccup was overwhelmed by the villagers. Finally, Hiccup's father came over and made the crowd step back.

"Give the dragons and the kids some space! Let them breath!" Stoic bellowed, shooing away the eager crowd.

"All right! Hiccup will answer questions one at a time!" Stoic shouted. He nodded at his son, who looked at him and nodded back.

Hiccup answered the questions of the curious villagers one by one as best as he could, trying to explain as much as possible. Fishlegs jumped in to explain sometimes too.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the crowd as an old man with a big nose pushed his way to the front of the crowd. The old man with the bug nose, was Mildew.

"Oh, look. More night furies." He said sarcastically, mockingly pretending to be excited. "Don't you all remember what trouble one night fury caused us. The armoury blowing up. The lightning storms." Mildew tried to convince the villagers. "And now 8 of them. The village is surely doomed." Some of the villagers were nodding now. The rest looked sceptical.

"Toothless has done nothing to cause harm to the village, and neither will the other night furies!" defended Gobber.

"It's true Mildew . We're not falling for your false accusations again." Stated Stoic.

Fishlegs jumped in to support his friend. "And as far as my observations have gone during storms, the lightning appears to be attracted to metal. It had nothing to do with Toothless." He then turned t Stoic. "We might want to do something about all those metal stands around the village."

The rest of the villagers started mumbling in agreement with their chief. Mildew walked away in defeat, grumbling under his breath.

Everyone dispersed, going back to whatever they had been doing before. The teens went to go look at Fishleg's lightning-attracted-to-metal-theory. Aurora went to finish healing Star, and Blaze went with his girlfriend. Hookfang, Barf, and Belch went to go prank Thrornado, and Diamond, Ruby, Stormfly, and Meatlug went fishing in the cove. This left Fern, Midnight, Sasha, and Flame.

"So…what do we do now?" Flame asked.

"Well, we've known each other forever, and you're the new guy, so you play by our rules." Fern said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Flame answered. Then he saw the mischievous smirk on the girls' faces.

"We're gonna set this Mildew guy in his place." Sasha smirked.

"How?" Midnight asked excitedly.

"Don't know yet. We'll figure somethin' out." Sasha replied. The girls and Flame started thinking.

"Well, what about that sheep he had with him. What was it's name, Fungus?" Flame suggested.

All three girls looked at him. "You're a genius!" Fern exclaimed. "And I know exactly what we're going to do!"

So they all took off to Mildew's house at the edge of the village. As they flew Flame whispered to himself.

"What did I get myself into?"

**OK. Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	14. 13 Payback and Confessions

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but school is over and it's summer, so I should hopefully update more. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please Review.**

Midnight, Fern, Sasha, and Flame all flew to Mildew's house, which was surrounded by a large cabbage field. They had supplies with them for their prank. Glue, bread crumbs, some old fish, some rope, a bottle or syrup, a whole bunch of what humans call forks, some eggs, some potatoes, and a turkey, because Mildew hates turkeys. (**A/N: which I just decided.)** Also, they had some strawberry juice with them.

When the cast was clear, the four teenagers set to work. Midnight took the syrup and poured on Mildew's front door handle, and put the bread crumbs in front of the door. This attracted allot of birds and some Terrors. Then she helped Sasha with replacing some cabbages with potatoes, then gluing fish near Mildew's door and window so they would stink up his house. Fern took the forks and stabbed them into the cabbages. That left Flame to deal with the very difficult task of tying the turkey to the tree next to Mildew's house. And to top it all off, they all egged the house after.

But these were really just side pranks. The real prank came when they caught Fungus and used the strawberry juice to dye his wool pink. (**A/N: Perfectly harmless, I assure you. I would never harm a sheep or any other animal.)** The four teenage dragons stood on a nearby hill to admire their work.

"So who knocks on the door before we fly away?" asked Flame.

"Well, since you mentioned it, and you're the newest one here, you do." Fern said, smirking at him.

"What?! Why me?" he attempted to protest.

"Go!" the girls ordered him.

Flame flew down to the door. He knocked and then quickly few away. Mildew was heard waking up from sleeping. The dragons flew quickly out of sight as soon as the door opened, laughing.

"DRAGONS!"

***** With Aurora, Star, and Toothless*****

"Ow." Star winced as Aurora healed the last wound, the one on her tail. It would leave a scar.

"There, you should be good now. Aurora said, smiling at her friend. "Just take it easy, no fast flying." She added.

"Thanks." Star said, getting up and stretching her wings. They were still a bit sore. Aurora went to the back of the house to continue organizing various plats. She had taken over an empty house at the outskirts of the village as her healing place.

Star walked out of the house with Toothless.

"Come on." He said, motioning for her to follow. "I know a place you might like."

They took off and flew above the clouds until they came to the view point. By the time it got there, it was dark.

"So, are you going to explain?" star asked.

"Explain what?" Blaze asked from beside her.

"When you rescued me and I told you that I was interrogated about this guy, Zero, you said you would explain later."

Blaze sighed and got up, walking to the edge of the cliff, and looking down. "What did they tell you about Zero?"

Star looked confused. "They said he was the leader of a secret group of rebels, who tried to assassin Roz. They caught him when he helped his team mates get away, but he escaped every time they caught him." She thought for a moment. "He also stole allot from the royal supplies. They tried to kill him, but he always escaped before they could. The guards would look away from him for a minute, and then he'd be gone. Roz thought he might have helped us escape. They said they're still trying to catch him."

"Still trying, not succeeding." Blaze commented.

"What?" Star said, even more confused now.

Toothless looked up at her.

"I'm Zero."


	15. 14 Maybe I Over Reacted

**Here's the newest chapter of Freedom! Hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

**Recap:**

"**Still trying, not succeeding." Blaze commented.**

"**What?" Star said, even more confused.**

**Toothless looked her in the eyes.**

"**I'm Zero."**

Star was shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm Zero." Blaze repeated. "How do you think I got all the food to our cave, and Aurora's medicine?"

"You could have been killed!" Star shouted. She had absolutely lost it.

"You were starving to death!" Blaze half shouted, then took a moment to calm down. He didn't want to fight with Star. "You and the others, you would have died. What I did, I did to keep you live. I did it to protect you."

"What would have happened if you hadn't been able to escape one time?! You would have been killed! Then we would have died anyways!" Star said back, with tears in her eyes. She backed away from Blaze. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." She said, crying a bit now.

"Star." Toothless said, taking a step towards his girlfriend. When he did, she flew away through the forest, below the tree line so he couldn't follow her easily. Toothless watched her fly away into the dark forest. He shook his head. "You stupid idiot." He muttered to himself, taking off over the forest to try and find her.

He flew for hours above and below the tree line looking for her, but Star was an expert at hiding in the shadows, and there was allot of island to cover. Eventually he flew back to the village to try and find some people to help him. He landed on top of the chains of the academy, where everyone was hanging out.

"Hey Blaze! Wazzup!" Fern greeted her brother.

"Star's gone." Blaze said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What?" Aurora asked.

"We might have had a fight and she flew off and now I can't find her." He said very quickly.

"Wow, smooth." Hookfang said.

"Shut up." Blaze growled at hm. Meanwhile, Aurora was pacing worriedly.

"This is bad, this is very very bad." She said.

"Why is it so bad?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, she'll probably just be out for an hour or so and then fly back when she's cooled down." Diamond said.

"She's been gone for almost three hours!" Blaze said.

"That's even worse!" Aurora said.

"Why?" Flame asked.

"Because her wounds aren't fully healed yet!" Aurora said.

With the possibility of Star getting even more hurt or possibly injured beyond no repair, everyone got even more worried. They were all just about to leave when an explosion happened just outside of Berk. Almost immediately, as if they had known this was going to happen, the riders were at their dragons.

"Come one guys, Mildew's house just blew up." Hiccup told his friends.

"We know Hiccup." Snotlout said. They all took off. Hiccup rolled his eyes. He knew Snotlout had only just heard of it from hearing Hiccup say it, but was trying to sound smart.

As they were flying, Blaze turned to his little sister. "I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to blow up anyone's house!" he said.

"It wasn't me!" Fern protested. "This time." She added under her breath.

They all grabbed buckets of water from the docks and flew to Mildew's house. They were greeted by the scene of the Vikings and dragons of Berk battling rogue dragons. All the rogue dragons had black burnt stripe down the middle of their face.

Eventually, the dragons were fought off and the fires were mostly put out. Stoic called Hiccup and the other teens over to talk, with him, Gobber, Mildew, and a bunch of other Vikings.

"What happened?" asked Stoic.

"I'll tell you what happened! Dragons lit my house on fire and burnt all of my fields!" Mildew raged angrily.

"Calm down Mildew! Stop yelling so we can focus on the problem!" Gobber said. In the background, a turkey jumped at some of the Vikings that were putting out the last fire.

"Dad, these are wild dragons we're dealing with. They're not like our dragons. They're unpredictable and could be dangerous." Hiccup said.

Mildew scoffed. "Could be."

The group was about to continue when they heard the unmistakable sound of a flying Night Fury.


	16. 15 Every Victory Has Sacrifice

**Hey, Sorry for the long wait! I had to think about this chapter's plot allot, but I think it turned out great, and I hope you do too! Please Review! Ideas are always welcome! Also, there's blood in this chapter, fyi. There's a reason this story is rated T. You have been warned, unless you like stories with blood, Then, you have been notified. **

The remains of Mildew's house exploded in a cloud of flames, ash, and dust.

"NIGHT FURY!" Multiple people yelled. Everyone ran away from the house for cover. Dragons scattered and flew away.

"Everyone find cover! Don't go in the air!" Stoic yelled orders over the chaos. The teens and their dragons all ran into the forest.

"We should go to the cove!" Hiccup said.

"We'll meet you there!" Astrid responded. Stormfly shot a few tail spikes in the direction of the obliterated house, where the raiding dragons were returning.

The teens and their dragons split up, meeting again in the cove, careful to stay out of the air.

"What was that about?" Fern asked as they all jumped into the cove.

"They must have found us after we escaped." Midnight suggested.

Hiccup was doing a head count of the humans and dragons. "Okay. Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, Snark, Spark, Ash, Toothless, Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Zuri, Wednesday, Flare, Cloud."

"Where's Jewel?" "Where's Star?" Hiccup and Toothless asked at the same time, even though Hiccup didn't know it.

Aurora face palmed. "We haven't found Star yet!" she yelled.

That was when they heard the scream. It was a high pitched scream of pain that only a Night Fury was capable of.

"Star!" Blaze yelled and flew out of the cave to where the scream had come from.

"Should we go after him?" Meatlug asked.

No one got the chance to answer, because Stoic and the majority of the village came into the cove then.

"No one leaves this cove. It's to dangerous. There are wild dragons attacking everywhere." Stoicyelled.He was very good at yelling.

"But dad, Toothless is out there." Hiccup said.

"I'm sorry son, but these dragons are more than you can handle." He said, putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Then he walked away to help calm the frantic villagers.

"Don't worry Hiccup. I'm sure he'll be fine." Gobber said. All Hiccup could do was nod and then go try and calm the dragons.

Meanwhile…

Toothless ran through the forest. Parts of it were on fire, and rain was pouring from the sky. There was lightening flashing, and Roz's guards were everywhere. And they were searching for him.

Blaze new that Star was smart enough to hide from them, but with her wing and tail injuries, the scent of blood would draw them to her.

Eventually, Blaze found her hiding spot. It was in a cave that was behind a water fall. He snuck in and his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

Star's tail was bleeding. There were bloodstains on her paws, and she was almost covered in blood. There was a Monstrous Nightmare lying dead on the ground near her, with its throat ripped out and multiple lacerations on its wings. Star herself looked absolutely terrified. Blaze took a step toward her, and she snarled more viciously than he had heard her before in his life.

"Hey. Easy, relax. It's me. I'm going to get you out of here." Blaze reassured.

"I'm sorry." Star whispered.

"Hey, it's okay. You had a lot to deal with." Blaze reassured again.

"No, I over reacted. I should have known that you did all that to help me."

"It's okay." Blaze said, hugging her (Do dragons hug?)

"You need to go back to the cove." He told her.

"Not without you." She said.

"I'll be right behind you." He promised, as they made their way out of the cave. They were about to take off when they heard a voice behind them.

"To bad you both won't be going back there alive." said the deep voice.

They turned around to see the head guard, a Night Fury with many scars and a white burnt stripe on his face. His name was Shark. Behind him were two Monstrous Nightmares, three Deadly Nadders, 2 Hideous Zipplebacks (4 heads) and a Gronkle. All guards.

"What do you want Sharks?" Blaze snarled.

"You." Shark answered before pouncing on Star. The other dragons held back Blaze. Star snarled and tried to push Shark away, but he hit her burnt wing, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Now why don't you tell me where your little friends are hiding before I have to mess up that pretty little face of yours?" Shark snarled in her ear.

Blaze struggled against the hold of the other guards. "Let her go! It's me you want, she didn't do anything!"

Shark laughed evilly and then turned back to Star. "You going to talk?" He smirked evilly. Star spat in his face. "Well, then." Shark growled. "Looks like we're doing things the hard way." And then he slapped her in the face, hard.

Star yelped and staggered back away from him. Shark was about to slap her again, but Blaze broke free of the guards hold and tackled Shark to the ground.

In the few seconds that he had, he looked into Star's eyes. "Run!" he yelled. "Run and don't look back!"

And that's what she did. She ran through the burning forest, rain pelting down, and dodging falling branches. The fires refused to burn out despite the down pour. And the whole way, Star could only here Blaze yelling for her to run.


	17. 16 Captured, Again

**Here's the latest chapter. Sorry for the wait. A lot going on right now. Enjoy!**

**Thanks for reviewing to…**

**BoltandMaybelle247**

**Th3-Dragon-Lord**

**sandifurclayton**

Blaze slowly blinked his eyes open. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see clearly for a few minutes. Then his eye sight cleared up and he looked around where he was.

The room was dark and cold, and the walls were made of dark stone which dripped water. A typical cell in the dungeon of the tomb.

As he looked around, he heard a voice. "I see you're awake."

Blaze turned his head quickly to the source of the voice, which hurt. Roz's evil face smirked down at him. "Didn't expect to see me, did you?"

"No, I had pretty much worked out that I'd see you sooner or later." Blaze said back.

Roz growled. "Don't be a smart-ass. You're not getting out this time."

Laze growled and tried to claw Roz, but found that his wings and legs were tied down with chains. Roz laughed evilly. "Good luck getting out of this one, rebel."

"So you've got me, now what are you going to do to me? Kill me publically? Or just wait for me to starve to death?" Blaze said.

"Oh, no. I've got something much worse planned for you." Roz said, smirking and snarling at the same time. Then a Zippleback guard gassed the cell, and Blaze fell unconscious again.

*****With Star *****

_What was I thinking?! He's probably dead now, and it's my fault! I should have calmed down and dealt with it more sensibly! What's wrong with me?!_

There were the thoughts that haunted Star's mind when she tried to fall asleep.

The raiding dragons had left the island. Villagers and dragons were flying over the island to put out fires that were still burning through the forest, and salvaging what was left of the village. The village was in ruins and most supplies had been taken. Luckily, it was the middle of spring (if Berk has spring) and supplies could be re-gathered.

Not man Vikings or dragons had been injured in the raid, but the ones that had been attacked weren't in good shape.

Hiccup was an emotional wreck. The island had been searched over multiple times for Toothless, but the Night Fury was nowhere to be found.

Star had finally drifted off to sleep. In her head, she saw Blaze in the forest with a few scratches, but okay. "Blaze!" she cried happily and ran towards him. He didn't react.

"Blaze?" Star said, stopping a few metres away from him. Blaze looked at her.

"Good-bye Star." He said, and then faded away.

"No! Blaze! Come back!" Star screamed, running to where the fading figure stood. By the time she got there, there was nothing. Star cried, slumping to the ground. "Don't leave me." She whispered through tears. Then she blacked out into the dream and went into a never ending nightmare cycle of watching Blaze die, waking up in another nightmare, and watching the same thing happen a different way.

***** With Blaze *****

Blaze woke up suddenly from his dream, the image of Star burned in his mind. He tried desperately to go back to sleep, but she faded away, leaving him alone in the prison.

The Zippleback guard came back and jabbed him with a fire stick, giving him an electric shock.

"Get up." One of the heads said. Blaze reluctantly moved forward. As he was led through the dungeon, he noticed that all the cells were empty, which was strange. He had been there only a few days ago and they had all been full. He knew that something was wrong, because Roz only mass executed prisoners if there wasn't enough room for more, or if he was in a violent mood.

When they came to the end of the dungeon, Blaze thought that they would turn left, to go to the entrance of the cave where he would die. Instead, they turned right, and he was led into another cell, except this one opened into a huge cave that had been carved out to make an arena.

**Random fact, if this story was written in a different language, instead of English, Star's name would be…**

**Latin: Stella**

**Spanish: Estrella**

**Swahili: Nyota**

**Welsh: Seren**

**Irish: Realta**

**Na'vi: Tanhi**

**At least, I hope that's right. If messed up on the translations, blame translating sites, not me. Please Review!**


	18. 17 Gladiator Fights

Roz laughed evilly and appeared on a ledge above the arena. Surrounding that were many ledges that held dragons trapped in the 'tomb' as spectators.

Roz smiled evilly ad looked Blaze in the eye. "This is the Grande Arena." He said. "All of you _prisoners _have been brought here to participate in a little challenge that I have come up with. All of you shall fight, to the death, until there is only one of you remains. Whoever survives will be granted freedom"

Blaze perked up his ears at the last sentence. He looked around at the other cages. There were 32 other prisoners besides him. Most look old or weak, or had given up on living. Some looked eager to fight for their freedom. The guards stepped next to the doors of the small holding cages.

Roz smiled maniacally. "Let the games begin!"

Blaze dodged the fireball of a Gronkle as he raced over to jump behind the body of a dead Zippleback. The 'games' had only been going on for half an hour, but the weak and old had already been eliminated. Only about seven dragons were left.

The ground was littered with the dead corpses of dragons. Some had severe burn marks. Other had lacerations and deep wounds and gouges, lying in pools of their own blood.

A Nadder tried to sneak up behind Blaze, but he whipped his tail at its face, causing it to smash into a wall. The Nadder stood up, dazed, and shook her head, trying to remember what was going on. It was too late for the Nadder though, as she failed to notice the Nightmare that massacred her.

The Nightmare then turned on Blaze. He dodged a stream of lava-like fire before firing a plasma blast, hitting the Nightmare between the eyes and frying its brains. The Nightmare fell limply to the ground, the life quickly draining from its eyes.

Blaze flew over to the other end of the arena, never letting his guard down, and narrowly dodging some Nadder spikes. At the centre of the arena a Nadder, Zippleback, Gronkle, and Nightmare were battling. They were the only ones left besides Blaze. He decided to wait it out and hope they all killed each other in the fight, or that the last one standing would be badly injured. At the moment it looked like the Nadder was going to be the first to go and the Zippleback would be next. Glancing over the spectating crowd, Blaze noticed that there was an evil smirk sitting upon Roz's face as his prisoners attacked each other.

In a surprise twist, the Nadder struck out with his tail, the sharp spikes penetrating the armoured skull of the Gronkle. The venom from the spikes set to work quickly, attacking the nervous and respiratory systems of the unfortunate Gronkle. The Gronkle never stood a chance, and in its last moments, shot a fireball at the Nightmare before falling to the ground, twitching uncontrollably, and going limp.

The Nightmare's wing got hit, sending it falling to the ground. As it tried to get up, the Nadder seized the moment to slay another opponent, but ceased to realize that the Zippleback was expecting this, and fell into the two-headed dragon's trap.

After this, there was only Blaze and the Zippleback left. Both were tired from fighting and had blood staining their scales. Blaze had a deep cut over his right eye, and the Zippleback had many bleeding scratches on its back, wings, and necks.

The Zuppleback charged Blaze, who dodged at the last moment and slapped one of the heads with his tail. The Zippleback whirled around, spewing out flammable gases from the head that breathed gas, before lighting it in Blaze's face. Blaze winced as the flames burnt his new tail fin.

The Zippleback charged again through the smoke, reaching with one of its heads to grab one of Blaze's wings. He growled in pain and grabbed hold of the other head with his teeth in an effort to get the other one to let go.

Blaze twisted his head to the side, jerking the flexible neck of the Zippleback until it snapped. The head, legs, tail, and wing of the left side of the Zippleback fell limp. The right head let go of his wing and screamed in pain, dragging the limp half of its body in an attempt to get away from Blaze. It didn't get far before it was shot in the head with a plasma blast. Blaze had taken out his final competitor.

He turned to look at Roz, who was giving him a death glare. He glared back and waited to be set free. But the freedom never came. Instead, one of the gates to the holding cell creaked open.

**So, now that I've had 32 prisoners brutally execute each other, I shall continue on with the story. It will be wrapping up soon, but there are still many fight scenes left, and a twist in the story! Please Review! Also, have you ever noticed that the word execute, though meaning that someone is killed, has the word cute in it. Weird right?**


End file.
